The present invention relates to an infrared gas analyzer for analyzing components in a gas by utilizing absorption of infrared rays, and more particularly to an improved analyzer which performs analysis on an introduced sample gas containing an interference component as well as a measurement component.
Where infrared analyzers are used to determine the concentration of a measurement component in a gas sample, there is often an interference component of the sample whose absorption wave-length band overlaps that of the measurement component. To avoid measurement errors due to the interference component, it is necessary to make some proper compensation for that component. One of the methods adopted heretofore in conventional apparatus includes measuring the density of the interference component separately and then executing computations to obtain the density of the measurement component. However, it is unavoidable that an apparatus based on such a method becomes undesirably complicated.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances, and its object is to provide an improved infrared gas analyzer of simple structure which eliminates influence resulting from the existence of an interference component and further achieves reduction of variations caused by ambient temperature fluctuation.